You Never Notice
by abls
Summary: [ONESHOT] She had always been there for them, yet they didn’t even seem to notice. Little by little, Sumire is getting tired of the rejection and embarrassment.


**BEFORE YOU READ:**

**There is a song that goes with this story, and I have loaded it onto a website for you to listen to. Go to my Fanfiction(dot)net profile above and click my homepage link to know how. It was the song that inspired me to write this short story.**

------------------------

**You Never Notice  
****By aBitterLoveSong**

She had always been there for them, yet they didn't even seem to notice. Little by little, Sumire is getting tired of the rejection and embarrassment.

------------------------

**THE LAST DANCE:**

Sumire looked around the many heads around the large bonfire. The place was filled with couples dancing with one another. Some were laughing, and some were exchanging tender, sentimental moments. If it was any other night, she would have had the urge to barf.

She had to find her Last Dance partner. She **_wasn't_** going to be alone that night. The fire made her green eyes dance, determination swelling in them. She ran through many couples, climbed onto an elevated platform, and stood on her tip-toes to look for the two boys she had in her mind.

Boy was she surprised when she saw Ruka. She cheered inside when she saw him. She began to run after him, hoping to ask him to be her partner for the Last Dance, when she stopped dead in her tracks, almost crashing into a dancing couple.

He wasn't alone. In fact, he was holding a girl's hand.

"Mikan." She said venomously.

She was getting annoyed just by looking at the smiles on their faces as they danced. There was no use going after Ruka now. At least there was one more person to ask. She went for the platform and stood on her tip-toes again, looking for the grumpy looking boy with the dark hair and auburn eyes. After a few seconds, her green eyes finally spotted him. He was walking for the forests, doing one of his disappearing, anti-social acts again.

"You're not getting away from me tonight." She said assertively. She could feel her cat ears poking out of her head. She put herself on all fours and leaped off the platform, running straight for her dance partner. Well, soon-to-be-dance partner.

"Ah! What's that!" cried a girl she ran past by.

Another girl shrieked as she almost dashed through her skirt.

She made a guy fall over backwards as her tail slapped the back of his outstretched leg.

And after many accidents that she wasn't aware that she had caused, she stood up behind Natsume. He wasn't aware that she was there, so she took the time to take her animal-like body parts to disappear back into her body and fix herself. She flattened out the creases in her dress and patted loose strands of her dark hair back. When she felt that she looked like her normal striking self again she walked for Natsume.

"Natsume." she uttered, reaching for him with one hand.

He turned around, obviously surprised that she was there. But he didn't bother to say anything after that.

"Um, um, I-" she stuttered. She shook her head, regaining her willpower. She was there, she looked good, so all she needed to do was say the words. She continued, "I-I was just wondering if you wanted to be my Last Dance partner."

He studied her intently. Was she serious? Did she actually run after him to ask him that?

"No." He replied. Then with that, he turned around, and walked into the forest.

He left Sumire standing there. Rejection was something she had handled many times before, but somehow this was different. It hit her hard, like a firm punch to the face. She clenched her fists and looked down on the ground. Her depression was short-lived when she heard the rustling of grass nearby. She looked back and saw none other than Mikan slowly heading for the forest.

"I've got to get out of here!" Sumire said to herself. She didn't want that girl to know what just happened, and she was pretty sure Natsume wasn't going to tell her. She bent down, ran as fast as she could away from the forest, and scampered off behind some of the food tents nearby.

------------------------

**VALENTINES DAY**

Oooh! Valentines Day at Alice Academy! This obviously meant chocolate for the two main men in her heart.

She skipped to her class, holding two boxes of chocolate she bought from Central Town. She was in a happy mood because she had it all planned out. She'd come inside class, steal all the attention, give the chocolate to Ruka and Natsume, everyone in class would start admiring her generosity and devotion, and they'd start professing their undying gratitude and love they both harbored for her.

'_It's perfect!'_ she thought to herself confidently.

She entered class in high spirits. Everyone was giving each other candy and sweets. She saw Ruka and Natsume in their usual seating area in the back. Surprisingly, they were alone, which was a rarity because they were usually crowded with people giving them chocolate and love cards.

'_Everything's going perfectly.'_ She thought.

So she walked towards the two boys, carefully holding the boxes of chocolate in her arms. As she walked down the aisle between the desks, she heard something explode. She turned her head and noticed Mikan running right after her and behind her was Hotaru with her _Baka_-gun.

"Wha-"

"Get out of the way Sumire!" Mikan warned, but it was too late. She had already crashed into Sumire, knocking the boxes out of her arms and making them spill their contents onto the floor right beside the table Ruka and Natsume were sitting at. Mikan landed against a table while Sumire fell face first on the ground with her arms outstretched in front of her.

There was a united "_Ooooh_." that came from the class.

After regaining her consciousness and realizing what she had just done, Mikan slowly crawled towards Sumire. She reached for her with her hands. "Sumire, are yo-"

Sumire slapped her hands away from her. "Don't touch me." She snapped vehemently. "Don't act like you care. You're always ruining everything for me."

Bottled up frustration and rejection was starting to pour out. Not only did Mikan ruin everything she tried to do, now she embarrassed her in front of the two boys she liked. She wanted to stop herself; she knew she was just going to embarrass herself more if she went on. So she quickly got up to her feet and scrambled out of the classroom, the tears slowly starting to form in her eyes.

The class was silent. Sure, that happened to Sumire a lot, but never had she blown up like that. There was a hushed murmur that filled the class as everyone started to get back to what they were doing. Ruka looked down at the spilled chocolate, and so did the rabbit in his arms. He was a bit surprised when he saw one of the box covers, and on it, was his name. He noticed the other had Natsume's.

"Natsume." He said softly.

Natsume looked at him. "What?"

Ruka motioned for the boxes on the floor. It only took a couple of seconds for Natsume to register what he was talking about. "Sure." He said reluctantly. It wasn't something he'd do, but Ruka felt like they needed to do it. Then they both simultaneously got up from their seats and exited the classroom as Mikan cleaned up the pieces of chocolate that had spilled on the floor.

"Fool." Hotaru commented as she watched her.

------------------------

Ruka and Natsume didn't have to look far to find Sumire. Thanks to Ruka and his Alice, they were able to find her with the help of some animals. She was still in the school grounds lying down on a large branch of one of the many healthy trees. A bird had spotted her and helped Ruka and Natsume point out where she was.

She had been crying for a while. She realized all the attempts she had been doing for almost two years were all in vain. They never noticed her, it's like they didn't even realize that she was there. She knew some of her attempts weren't exactly inconspicuous yet still they acted as if they never saw them. She had just about stopped crying when she heard Natsume loudly say, "Hey." from below the tree.

Sumire immediately sat up and rubbed her eyes. Did she just hear correctly?

"Sumire." Ruka called out.

Was that Ruka? So Natsume was down there too? Were Ruka and Natsume actually calling her? _'I must be dreaming…'_ she told herself.

"_Hey_, get down from there." Natsume said impatiently.

Yep, that was Natsume. She peeked down through some of the leaves and with no doubt, they were there looking up at her. She jumped down the branch and managed to land on her feet in front of her.

She closely observed them with her emerald eyes. "What?" she asked. What were they doing here?

Ruka cleared his throat. "We saw what happened."

Her face reddened. They saw everything, her confident stride towards them, her embarrassing fall, and her face falling onto the flo-

"We saw the chocolate." Ruka cleared up. "We saw our names on the covers."

'_Oh. So that's what he's talking about.' _

"So?" She said. They were obviously here for something. They wouldn't have wasted their time to come and follow her if they weren't going to do anything.

"We just wanted to say thanks… for everything." Ruka said slowly.

Her eyes bulged. What… did he just say? She looked at Natsume, was he going to say thanks too?

Natsume noticed her gaze on him and he immediately looked away. "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

She didn't know if he was being forced to say it, if he actually meant it, but she didn't really care. He had actually taken time to come and say that to her. She looked back at Ruka, if he actually meant what he said.

"Um…and…" Ruka added with a smile. "I'm sure the chocolate would've tasted great."

Was this really happening to her?

"See you in class then." Natsume finished quickly. With that he walked away, back towards the main building, and Ruka soon followed after him.

She stood there for a while, the wind flowing through her dark hair. After a while, she silently walked back to the main building for her next class. She still wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not.

Well, she did know one thing.

The Ruka and Natsume Fan Club wasn't going to close anytime soon.

------------------------

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

This was all just an idea I had from listening to the song, and I noticed there weren't any Sumire stories yet, so I wrote it down fast. Basically it was just a series of events, like the Last Dance part, that was during the Last Dance episode, but something I added in myself for story purposes.

Sorry if some of the characters were out of character, I wrote it late in the night, haha! Please tell me what you think by reviewing! Thanks for reading!


End file.
